Beasts, Brawlers, and Lillie
by commonanimegirl
Summary: Lillie thought that there would be no more Ultra Beasts. She's wrong, and she ends up getting sucked up into an Ultra Wormhole. Now she's living in a mansion in another universe filled with characters from other worlds, and the mansion itself is owned by a pair of giant talking hands. And it only gets crazier from there...


'Everything will go back to normal," I reassured myself. "When Mother recovers, everything will be okay again. No more Ultra Beasts, no more fallers, no more people going mad from…"

 _Aaaugh!_

My thought process was interrupted by a sudden, loud noise. Thinking it had come from Mother, I hurried down to her room. She was still in her bed, sleeping like a baby. I went over the the side of her bed, and asked Mother if she was okay. No answer. It must've not come from Mother after all.

 _Aaaah! Help!_

There it was again. This time, it was accompanied by a flash of blue light. I flinched in shock, but Mother still slept like nothing had happened. Was I just going crazy? Oh Arceus, I hope that wasn't the case. Mother's already been through enough will Nihilego, and the last thing I wanted was-

Please! Lillieeeee!

Another flash of blue light lit up the room. The light must've come from the window, I thought, so I looked to see if anything strange was happening.

My heart stopped. That something, a large blue wormhole appearing in the pink-orange sky, was none other than an Ultra Wormhole. I couldn't get it- I thought the Ultra Beasts disappeared from this world a long time ago. So...what was going on? Were there more Ultra Beasts that needed to be stopped? And why was that voice calling for me?

No...maybe I'm just tired. This is probably a dream, I thought. Pushing the thoughts of dread out of my head, I headed off to bed.

The next morning, I tried assuring myself that the Ultra Wormhole from yesterday was just a dream. I repeated to myself the same words I used yesterday, "Everything will go back to normal…" Except it didn't feel right. Somewhere, deep inside, I knew something bad was going to happen to me. The newscast that was on this morning didn't help matters- it was essentially a run-down of Wormholes appearing all over the Kanto region.

"Great," I thought, "There are more Ultra Wormholes popping up." Aside from that, there was another question I wanted an answer too- why did that loud, screaming voice call out for me last night? Actually, maybe it was best I didn't know who that was.

My butler, Sebastian, came in bringing me Oran Berries and milk. "Here is your breakfast, Miss Lillie." He said. I didn't feel like eating, though- all the worrying I've been doing already ruined my appetite.

Sebastian sat next to me and turned the TV off. "Once your done with breakfast, you should get yourself dressed. We're going to Saffron City today."

"Wait, why?" I sputtered. "Haven't you heard the news with the Ultra Wormholes? What if one opens while we're there?"

"Miss Lillie, please, don't jump to conclusions."

"But...aren't you worried about the Ultra Wormholes too, Sebastian?"

"Indeed I am. But there's nothing I can do about it. Besides, I'm sure there are plenty of scientists in Kanto who will handle the Ultra Beasts for us. Now finish your food."

"Okay…" I knew there was no fighting against Sebastian. All I could hope was that everything would be okay. I gulped down some milk to try and ease the lump in my throat.

The shopping district of Saffron City was painted gold all around, and when the sun shone down on it, it was a little too bright for my eyes. I ignored the tight feeling in my chest as I squinted around for anything that was on Sebastian's shopping list. Considering I as squinting, it also made it hard for me to make my way through the crowds. I ended up bumping into an old man with a beard..

"Aah! Sorry!" I yelped.

"Don't worry, miss. It's okay, it's okay…" He replied. At this moment, I thought about asking him if he saw any Ultra Wormholes around. But, oddly enough, that was the first thing he asked me.

"Oh...yeah? I guess? What makes you think that?"

"I've heard about this Aether Foundation all over the news lately. Ultra Beasts seem to be the Topic of the Year. The president has talked about you in interviews as well. Are you two related, perhaps?"

"Uh...yeah...why are you so interested in me? You don't want to harm me...do you?" Between the lump in my throat, my heart beating against my tightened chest, and my legs shaking in fear, I thought I was going to have an anxiety attack. Before I could call for Sebastian, though, I froze where I was as the sky turned pitch black.

The whole shopping district got dead silent as well. "Oh Arceus...this isn't good." I thought. There was no way I could reassure myself everything would be alright now.

Then, a massive Ultra Wormhole opened up, and the whole shopping district was in a panic. I tried to find Sebastian, but it was nigh impossible to with everyone running around like a hoard of crazed Combee. As I tried to find a way through the crowd, I felt myself being pulled up into the sky- Oh my Arceus, I'm going to be sucked into the Ultra Wormhole!

 _Lillieeeeeeee...Lillieeeeeeee….Lillieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!_

It was the voice again.

"Who are you, and WHY ARE YOU CALLING MY NAME?" I screamed. "SEBASTIAN! NEBBY! MOTHER! HEEEELP-" Despite my pleas for help, I already was approaching the entrance to the wormhole. And then, I blacked out.

When I came back to my senses, my eyes were still closed. I didn't bother opening them, either. I had a terrible headache on top of an ill stomach. All I wanted was just to sleep…

 **"LOOKS LIKE WE HAVE A NEW CHALLENGER! MIND TELLING US YOUR NAME, YOUNG GIRL?"**

...Except I couldn't, thanks to that sudden, ear-shattering voice. With my eyes wide open, I could finally see where I was- It was some sort of void filled with stars, and in front of me was a giant, white hand. I looked behind myself, and there was another giant white hand.

"My name is Lillie, but who are you? What's going on? Where am I?" I shouted. I looked around, but the only...things that were there were me and the two giant hands.

 **"WHERE ARE YOU? IT'S QUITE SIMPLE, REALLY- YOU'RE IN FINAL DESTINATION."**


End file.
